My Bestfriend
by j'aime l'orange
Summary: AU. High School. Vauseman. Alex was always seen as the girl with the hard exterior, the bad ass that you don't mess with. But what if it was all just a cover. Only one person got to the center, to the real Alex and that was Piper Chapman. The way it started? Strangers to enemies, enemies to friends, friends to best friends, and best friends to lovers.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I never used to use the word "best friend" because I was always told that you're best friend is someone who will be in your life forever, and I never really thought that any one would want to be in my life forever. I see all these kids in school using the word so loosely with people who they'll probably forget about once they graduate. I was always so used to being surrounded by good friends but still being alone. But one day something, or should I say _someone_ changed that.

Piper Chapman.

The first person that I have ever called a best friend. At first I thought it was a huge mistake to take that leap, but seeing the smile on her face when I said it made me fell like the best person alive. After that I always told myself that this was the best decision that I've ever made. We were both from two different worlds, at one point we really didn't like each other, but one day every thing changed. If that change didn't happen I honestly don't know where I'd be in my life. Without Piper, I probably wouldn't be here.

My name is Alex Vause, and this is how I found my best friend.


	2. This is your fault

"Miss Vause, feet off the table. And put away your book while you're at it."

I looked up from the book I was reading to see the teacher give me a look before turning back to the white board to finish writing tonight's homework, "fucking Healy." I whisper to no one in particular.

I reached over for my bag and started to put my book away when I heard the girl in front of me speak, "Hey, Alex right?"

"Depends, who wants to know?"

"I do."

"why?"

"you…you're y-you're a, you know…right?"

_What the fuck is she talking about? Who is this kid?_

I couldn't help but lean on to the desk top as well and look her straight in her eyes. _Wow, I've never seen eyes like that before. _"Get lost kid." I said, hoping that she'd roll her eyes and turn away, but that didn't do it. She kept staring at me. _Stop staring damn it. _

Suddenly there was a roaring voice from across the room that ended our little challenge, "Chapman! Vause! See me after class for detention."

"Ugh. Thanks bitch." She said as she turned back around in her chair. _Finally. _

"Any time babe."

"Fuck off asshole."

"Ooh, Chapman's got a dirty mouth."

The conversation ended there so I leaned back and put my feet up, there was only 10 minutes left of class and I already have detention anyways. I decided to just people watch for the remainder of class, _or more like person watch._ I was losing myself in thought when I felt my phone go off in my pocket.

**Nicky Nichols:**

** busy after school?**

**Alex V.: **

** Yeah, I have detention thanks**

** to some annoying blonde.**

Read at 2:31

**Nicky Nichols: **

**nice one Vause. lol see you**

**tomorrow then?**

**Alex V.:**

** Maybe, we'll see haha**

Read at 2:33

**Nicky Nichols:**

**ok ok, but i need to**

**know, which blonde is it?**

**Alex V.:**

** Uhh..Chapman? **

Read at 2:34

**Nicky Nichols:**

**fuck vause. you're a god.**

**she's hot, straight A student,**

**A CHEERLEADER and you get **

**to spend detention with **

**her!? how'd you do it?**

**Alex V.:**

** Seriously. Not now lol**

Delivered

The bell finally rang and all of the students ran out of the classroom. Little Miss Princess was already waiting at the front of the class. _Oh gosh. I have to spend detention with her. _ I casually made my way to the front of the class with my perfected smirk painted on my face.

"Wipe it off Miss Vause. There's only 3 weeks left of the school year and both of you have managed to get after school detention for one week staring from today, but today doesn't count as part of that week. Chapman, I'm very surprised by you,"

"I'm sorry sir"

"Take your seats and I'll be back in 40 minutes." Healy got up and left the room, which left me and Chapman.

"This is all your fault you know" she said to me.

"No princess, it's _your_ fault."


	3. Mitosis or something

"Aye, so why'd you want to skip the assembly Vause? I thought you loved looking at girls in little skirts."

There was an end of the year assembly at school this morning and Nicky and I decided to skip it and go out for breakfast. "Haha very funny Nicky. I don't know why, just not in the mood I guess?"

"What about your detention buddy? Isn't she a cheerleader?"

_Who cares? _"Yeah, why do you care?" I said it with a _little_ more aggressiveness then I intended.

"Woah easy tiger, I'm not trying to steal your girl, I was just asking."

_Uhh, _"Did you just say _my _girl?"

Nicky nodded with a know it all smile on her face.

"Nicky she isn't _my _girl, I don't even know her first name! I probably won't even see her again after this year is over, so who cares?"

"I think _you _care."

"Ok think what ever you want, but we need to go, I cannot afford to get more detention before the school years out."

Today in Healys class we were just watching some video on mitosis or something.

* * *

"I fucking hate bio." I grumbled to myself.

"Will you shut up?" Blondie decided to whisper yell to me.

I swear my eyeballs almost fell out of my head when I heard that. _She really just told me to shut up? _ Today she decided to sit in the back right next to me. _I've had class with her all year long and all of a sudden she comes out of no where and it's like…_

"First things first I wasn't talking to you, so no I will not shut up. And Second, why are you sitting back here anyways? Haven't you like sat in the front all year or something?"

"Yeah well ever since that Tiffany girl joined our class I have no where else to go."

"Aww cute."

"Ew gross. I don't want to sit next to you either."

"Who said I don't want to sit next to you?"

"Well you always act like a bitch when I'm around!"

"Piper! Alex! Do I need to add another week of detention?" Healy shouted from across the room, but he was looking directly at Piper.

I couldn't help but laugh when Piper said "no sir" she looked terrified.

"Stop laughing at me. Why are you in bio anyways? Aren't you a senior?"

I smiled at the fact she knew what grade I was in, so I leaned over to whisper in her ear so Healy wouldn't bust us again, "I failed chem sophomore year so I took it last year and now I sort of need this to graduate." It took all my power to not place a small kiss on her ear, but I continued talking, "But see science isn't my best subject, and right now my grade doesn't look too good," "Well maybe if you actually showed up to class you'd know what's happening." She snapped at me before I could finish.

"Or maybe if I had a little help from a cute little blonde then I could pass with an A."

I could hear her breath catch in her throat when I said that so I leaned back in my chair and looked over at her. Even thought the lights were all off, the light from the screen in the front made it possible to see the light blush that was one her cheeks.

The bell interrupted our little moment, so I quickly got up before she did and grabbed my bag. I saw her watching me so I looked over my shoulder and threw her a wink while I started to walk away, "See you in detention later." Before I walked out of the class I turned to see her still sitting there staring at me and blushing, "you know it's rude to stare." I smiled and finally walked out down the hall to my next period. _God she's cute._

**_AN: _**

**_First: I'd like to say that a lot of the things that will take place are things that actually happened to me and how i found my best friend, but also a lot will be fiction._**

**_Second: I can't promise a update schedule because i am all over the place right now with work, _****_school and graduation coming up. But i'll try not to make it such a long wait!_**

**_Third: I really want to thank everyone! the reviews, favs, and follows mean so much to me you have no idea :)_**


	4. She's Different

**_Pipers POV:_**

After I left class it was already 5 minutes into the next period so I made my way over to the library for study hall. It was mostly empty, except for a couple of kids over at the computers and a few sitting at the tables. I walked over to the history section and found Polly sitting on the floor, "Took you long enough to get here, sit I have a story for you!"

Polly's stories usually take forever to get through, and most of the time I could care less about what she's talking about. One thing that kept going through my head was Alex. Who is she really? Everyone in the school knows of her, she's popular but not the way you'd think when you hear the word "popular".

_I want to get to know her…I think? No one like her has ever called me cute before. Whether she meant it or only said it to tease me, I don't care. She's different. All I've ever heard about her was that she's a nobody who screams trouble. But I don't know, she seems like a somebody. A really interesting somebody, always to herself. Mature for her age, incredibly stunning, confident, sarcastic. She makes me want to go to detention, but there is no way in hell I'm going to let her know that. There's no way in hell that I'd ever say these things out loud either. Piper Chapman does not look forward to detention and she does not think about Alex Vause either. But maybe I'll take her up on that offer of being her tutor. _

"Piper!" I guess Polly was talking to me for a while but I kind of zoned out.

"Hm?" I turned my attention to her and she did not look very happy.

"You didn't even hear a word I said about Pete and the guys."

"Oh sorry I guess…what were you saying?"

"Jeez Piper what's gotten into you? _Anyways _I was saying that Pete and the boys wanna go out tonight, but Larry doesn't want to go unless _you _go. So what do you say?"

"Uh, I don't know Pol. End of the year exams are coming up and I really need to study."

"Gosh that's all you do Piper. Seriously it's just _one_ night. And it's Friday! You have all weekend to study."

"Pol I really don't want to."

"It's just a party over at John's house, it'll be fun! Don't be a party pooper."

Just as I was about to argue back, the bell rang for the end of the day. I collected my bag off the floor and started walking out without even answering her. I didn't realize she was right behind me until we stepped out into the hall and she said "Larry said he wants to talk to you." And she walked away.

"Ugh great." I rolled my eyes and made my way to detention.

* * *

_**Alex POV:**_

School was over already so I was making my way back to Healy's class for detention when I saw Piper and some boy talking up the hallway.

It seemed like they were arguing and what ever it was he just wouldn't drop it. He kept getting closer to Piper, she was backed up against the wall now so I decided that it wouldn't hurt if I walked over there. They didn't see me coming over but I could hear the conversation more clearly now.

"NO stop it."

"Piper come on! Everyone else is going, why cant we!?"

"First off there is no _we _Larry! If you want to go then go! What does it matter if I'm there or not."

"Because who else am I gonna have fun with after the party?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?! You think something's gonna happen between us?"

He was about to reach out and grab for her arm but I stepped in between the two blocking Piper from his reach before anything could happen. I looked down on him and gave the best 'I will fuck you up' face that I could.

"I think she asked you to stop."

"This is none of your business, this is between me and Piper so get lost."

"Actually Pipes and I have detention, so we'll just be going now." I gave him a smirk and walked off with Piper. I didn't realize that I was holding her hand until we got back to the room and I quickly let it go. It was awkwardly quiet for a minute and no one moved in that time either.

_Chill out Alex, nothing to get angry over._

"Hey Al," I looked to Piper with curiosity.

_Al. I like that._

"thanks a lot. I really appreciated that, I don't want to know what could've happened if you weren't there for me."

"No problem kid, anytime."

We went to take our seats in the front and waited for the teacher to come in and make sure that we both reported here on time.

"You know, if you still need a tutor, I'd be happy to be yours."

For a second all I could do was smile at the fact that she wants to help me but then I couldn't stop myself from saying, "Look you don't have to offer just because I helped you out with that guy."

"No Alex that's not why," she said looking at me. She was burning me with her eyes, "I was actually gonna help you even if you didn't help me. I want to do this."

"Haha alright then. You busy after this?"

She gave me this smile that made me feel this warm feeling inside. I don't know why but I liked it.

"No I'm free."

"Good." I smiled back at her and left it at that as the teacher walked into the room.

* * *

**I know this is Alex's story but i felt the need to add Pipers POV in here. Also I understand how much it sucks to wait forever for updates so I apologize. **

**But I'm curious, how does everyone else feel about the new character Stella in season 3. I don't know if i should hate her for getting in between Piper and Alex, or if I should love her because Ruby Rose OMG SHE'S HOT.**


	5. Study Buddies

**Chapter 4:**

**Alex POV:**

After detention we went to go get burgers at the place right across the street from our school then I drove us to my house so we could get started on our chem homework. Nicky had texted me a couple times asking me if I was coming to the party at her place tonight because business would be great, but there was no way in hell I was telling her I had a study date with Piper tonight. _Hmm, study date._

A couple hours later, after many arguments, tons of junk food, and teasing jokes being thrown around I finally finished my homework.

"Wow…really that's it? It's that fucking easy?" I stared in disbelief at my chem worksheet that I _actually_ finished without having to copy it off some nerd.

"Yeah, its that fucking easy." I looked over at Piper with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. We were currently in my room lying on the bed getting our homework done.

"Did the princess just swear?"

"Shut up Alex, if it was so easy why'd it take you like 4 hours to finish?"

"Because I kept getting distracted."

"By what?"

"You."

**Piper POV:**

_Ohmygosh Ohmygosh Ohmygosh did she really just say that?! God I hope I wasn't just hearing things._

"Wha-what do you mean me?" I stammered out. _Dammit am I blushing? I'm blushing!_

Alex let out a chuckle that caught my attention and brought my eyes back to hers, "You're distracting that's what I mean."

"Why?"

She looked at me a while longer, it looked like she was about to say something but quickly changed her mind and said "nevermind." We continued studying and getting our work done, but most of the time I could see out of the corner of my eye that Alex was just watching me.

By the time we finished it was 10:45 pm. "Damn, 10:45 on a Friday night and I've been doing homework this whole time, that's new. I can drive you to that party if you still wanted to go." Alex offered as she rolled over onto her back and stretched. While she did that her shirt lifted up above her waistband and you could see the top of her lace panties peeking out from above it. "If you wanna see the rest you could just ask you know."

Instead of looking up to Alex and her smirking face I buried my head down in to the bed. I could hear Alex laughing at me then I felt her get off the bed, "Come on, you don't want to leave your boyfriend at the party alone."

"Ugh. Larry isn't my boyfriend."

"Well then, you have two choices, you can come with me to a party at my friends house, or we can stay here and order pizza…you can even sleep over if you want?"

"Hmm a night with Alex Vause? Sounds interesting."

"I'll take that as a 'yeah lets order pizza' and I'll be right back." She winked at me and walked out of her room into the kitchen.

**Alex POV:**

After the pizza was delivered we grabbed more snacks and a couple of beers and made our way back to my room and laid all the food on the bed. I crawled over everything and made myself comfortable under the covers and Piper followed as well. She was cuddled up pretty close to me but I wasn't complaining. We got all the food arranged over and around us and I grabbed my laptop and went looking for a movie to watch.

Suddenly Pipers hand shot towards my screen "Oh that one! That's one of my favorites!"

"Really? Breakfast at Tiffany's? Mine too."

We started the movie, but Piper didn't make it very far. About 30 minutes in I noticed the girl was lightly snoring against my chest. I turned off the laptop and moved most of the food off the bed as I could without waking or moving the sleeping girl. I was about to turn off the light next to my bed when I heard a sleepy voice call my name. "Yeah kid?"

"This is nice." She said and moved over to the point where she was practically lying on top of me. I turned off the light and ran my fingers through her hair, "yeah this is nice Pipes." I whispered then placed a soft kiss to her forehead "goodnight kid."

"night Alex."

With all the joy this night has brought I couldn't stop the thoughts running through my head. _This girl is gonna break me. I can't be broken, I won't be broken._

* * *

**SO SORRY FOR THE LOOONG WAIT. AND SORRY FOR ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER. I WANTED TO PUT SOMETHING UP. SCHOOL WAS TOTALLY KICKING MY ASS THIS PAST QTR.**

**but tbh i'm not so sure how i'm feeling about this...i thought it would be easy using things that i actually went through, but damn it's kinda hard lol we'll see what's up**

**~but anyways, it might be another long wait, I'm sorry! it's spring break and I'm flying over to Maui and i'm gonna be really busy doing photography work and spending time with family, but i hope you all enjoy your break! **


End file.
